braveandboldfandomcom-20200213-history
Booster Gold meets cures
Summary Teaser : Riddler wanted ravenage Booster gold , Skeets and Batman for which they interrupted his show. Fortunately his found and cured cure Sooraj, who thanked her salvation, then learned terrible secret. Main plot: ''Sooraj tells booster about the cures and miracle lights. It turns somewhere in the distant universe there is place where make miracle lights. Booster begins interest miracle lights and cures, and wants know more about everything. Sooraj said, he wants , he can go with them , learn the mystery of miracle lights. ''Appearing in ,, secret end a batman diveded" Teaser characters Booster Gold Batman Supporting characters Skeets Villians Riddler Pretty cures Cure Sooraj Cure Hug Mascots Uchy Kokorin Items Light yellow rag gag Hug sword Main episode movie pretty cure syper universe Booster Gold Skeets Pretty cures Angel sweets pretty cure Cure Sugar Cure Taffy Cure Cottoncandy Cure donit Cure lolipop Cure Cream Cure Glaze Akvamaria pretty cure Cure Perl Cure Shell Cure rif Cure Coral Cure Seaweed Cure Laguna Lovely sky pretty cure Cure soar Cure morningCure Gust Cure Gust Cure Dew Cure Crescent Cure Thunder Hugtto pretty cure Cure Yell Cure Ange Cure Etoile Cure Macherie Cure Amour Star ⭐Twinkle pretty cure Cure Star Cure Milky Cure Soleil Cure Selena Cure Cosmo Miracle Amour pretty cure Cure Bond Cure Tender Cure Lolita Cure Kiss Cure Hug Cure Cupid Fantastic star pretty cure Cure stardust Cure Cosmos Cure Sooraj Cure Lunar Sunopsis Booster gold wake up on the terrible pain in the head . He looked around and noticed himself tied to cockpit again. He wanted to breathe, but noticed he could'nt open his mouth. He looked down, and noticed his mouth was tied.He wanted mumble, but suddenly saw shilhouettes of people. From the shodow came Riddler and his henchmans. The Riddler went to his cockpit and asked booster how slept? and untied his mouth. Booster hardly breath and asked what he was up to?. Riddler said he wants to continue the show and killed Batman and booster at the same time. Booster realized that he is one and will not cope.When he had already killed batman his answers , he asked what next?. Riddler said next he kill booster!. Booster interest how he kill him. Riddler smiled him evil grine. He tells him , that he prepared a deadly suprise and he will die slowly, but first his who the wants see.From the shadow came Krull and approached the booster cockpit. At first he said something to him, and began beat strongly on the face , what for one blow blood from a nose flowed. Riddler stopped him and said he to die anyway. Then Krull leave.Riddler approached the booster cockpit and leaned over to him . Booster barely raised head and wanted to scream. But toward him approached henchman and hit over head with cane , and he passed out. When he slept , henchman gagged him mouth and pasted an answering machine. Two henchman approached in the back part booster inserted chip and connected to two little green wires.When booster raised head, he saw Riddler with cane, which explained , if someone wants to save him remove his source current from the back, and remove the gag from the mouth , when have guess riddle, needs to said right answer the answering machine, and then can save him from death. If the answer is wrong , it will get a small shock.He pressed a button and he electrocuted. Then they go a rob bank, after leaving booster one with the death.Booster stay with gag long time suddenly saw someone walking toward him.He begin look the steps, but he was immediately electrocuted, and he passed out. From the shadow, come cure Sooraj, she heard screams and notices booster , which get small shock. Booster saw her, and began mumble warning not come to him. When she come close to him, first she carefully wiped blood from the nose. Suddenly she saw strange flash from the his back. She came close the booster back and noticed two wires in the collar. She carefully lifted collar and remove chip from the back. Suddenly star on the gag began talking Voice Riddler and specified riddle Sooraj. She long time thought and Riddler get booster shock. Category:Episodes